


Белоозеро

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Царь Иван Грозный | Tsar Ivan Grozny | Tsar Ivan the Terrible (1991)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: Вместо казни Фёдор получает путёвку в затяжной тур с полным погружением в монашескую жизнь. Только вот придётся ли по вкусу новая жизнь? И долго ли продлится?
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_G_T





	Белоозеро

Тихий сентябрь, тишайший. Туман курился над ледяной поверхностью озера. Студёная вода — не для купания, для памяти о высшем, в ясные дни стояла зеркалом чистым, манила всмотреться. Сейчас под туманным покрывалом скрылась, как душа в думах нелёгких.

А всё ж не печалиться здесь. Светлое место, тихое. Выбеленные стены приняли, как объятия родные, конский топот тишина уняла. Ни звука. Покой. Благолепие.

Едва государь спешился, настоятель в три погибели согнулся.

«Знает!» — гневно шевельнулось в груди. И затихло. Будто ветром выдуло. Поклонился отцу настоятелю в пояс. И тут же оборвал раздраженно:

— Ну, не бормочи! Где живёт? Веди!

Пока шли мимо братских келий, лёгкий первый ночной ледок хрупко ломался под ногами. Хрустнуло — государь чуть на каблуках повернулся к ходу в подвалы, но настоятель шёл себе, будто не приметил. Чуть нахмурился государь, но — думе, без гнева.

Наконец дверь в конце галереи.

— Сюда… Тут несколько келий помещалось отдельных, для больных, после лечебного покоя ненадобны были…

Когда год назад в монастырь послание пришло, даже и не послание, а так, письмецо («Принять раба Божия Фёдора как пленника бессрочно»), а за письмецом возок простой, а на том возке, на сене, под простой рогожей, сам Федор Басманов, — тогда искушенный в делах тайных настоятель с осторожностью рассудил, что пленник — не узник. Стало быть, подвал тут не годится. 

Припомнил тогда и про кельи пустовавшие. В одну из таких и молодца свели. Тихо пошёл, покорно. Лёг на старый остов постели и не вставал дня три. Бредил так, что и слушать срамно было. Самых стойких, угрюмых чернецов решётки к окнам ладить приставили, прибирать да ходить за ним, — и те краснели.

Поберегся и тут отец настоятель, взял грех на душу: о болезни, тяжкой, но недолгой, в подробности отписал в Москву, о выздоровлении Божией помощью полном упомянул, а о том, что после было, о буйстве страшном, о руках, избитых о решётку, о воплях будто бесновавшегося «Не нужен мне мир ваш! И вы не надобны!», а после о рыданиях детских на груди своей, — тут грех вышел, утаил. Бог его знает, зачем.

И вот стоял теперь с замиранием сердца, из-за спины государевой осматривал келью. Всё как надо — покой, чистота. Постель, стол с лавкой, киот в углу. Решётку солнечный лучик на полу выжег.

— Что же ты, отец, насмехаешься надо мною? Где Федька?

— На молитве, — тихо и будто как-то испуганно ответствовал настоятель.

— Где?! — эх, плохо, гневается государь. И то верно, холод и под шубу соболиную проник, да и запах палёного, смердит, должно. Ох ты, шелеп заметил неужто?!

— На молитве, государь, — совсем смущаясь, проронил отец.

— Ну так веди! Не доводи до греха в месте святом!

К собору шли скоро, в молчании напряжённом. Отец еле поспевал за государем, по дороге к собору страшными взорами любопытных распугивая. Собор неумолимо приближался, светлый, радостный, строгий.

Вздохнул отец настоятель и вслед за государем, как в воду Сивера, под своды кинулся. Свет утренний, сквозь витражи преломленный, освещал весь собор мягко, любовно, на иконах золотился, плиты пола серебрил.

Вот и Фёдор, в углу, у иконостаса, молится, не примечая никого по обыкновению. Ну, двум смертям не бывать… Перекрестился отец про себя таким мыслям и поспешил государя догнать.

А тот словно окаменел. Пяти шагов до Фёдора не доходя. Смотрел завороженно на кладущего земные поклоны, прямого, чуть похудевшего. На луч бледный, в кудрях запутавшийся. На пальцы бледные, длинные, крестным знамением осеняющие.

Слышал ли, как подошли? Если и да, виду не подал. И не от гордости, видно, не от дерзости, — весь в молитве, как светом озарённый. Дышать государь грозный забыл, слушая слова тихие, твёрдые, светлые как солнце осеннее.

Поклонился Фёдор в последний раз, встал, обернулся. И будто вздрогнул, будто горло перехватило, глаза светлые будто блеснули на лице похудевшем. Поклонился до пола, на колени опустился и к руке приник губами прохладными, сухими.

В ушах у государя шумело, не слышал он благодарностей. Если могло переполниться сердце Иоанново, то через край плеснуло теперь. Господь всемогущий, чудны дела твои, велика воля твоя!

— Прости меня, государь. Прости ради Христа.

— Бог с тобой, Федя, встань…

Опомнился государь.

— Говорить желаю, оставьте нас. 

О чём говорили, Бог весть, отец настоятель через дверь смог расслышать только возглас сердитый: «Да полно на колени-то бухаться! Знаю я тебя! Встань! Ты скажи…», а боле ничего. Только вскоре государь всех провожатых отослал, келью настоятельскую занял и гостить остался.

Странные это были дни. Государь и верил, и не верил. Акафист Фёдор выводил, вроде и негромко, да так, что голос под сводом парил где-то, двигался тихо, вставал не в первых рядах. Смотрел. Долго и ясно, не боясь прямого взгляда, как и раньше, только вот будто видел что-то иное, глазу неприметное.

Внимательно следил государь. Но не сбивался нигде Фёдор, ни служб не пропускал, ни забывал, когда свечу зажечь. Воду таскал ледяную от Сивера ладно, мимо ни капли не проронив, и не стыдился. В келье у него начал бывать государь под вечер, а то и днём, а то и утром зайдёт — всё в молитве или в делах нехитрых. Читал много, а государь присаживался и слушал. Тут недоверие голову подымало, что-то лукавое, прежнее чудилось, мстилось государю, когда читал Фёдор святые слова: «К страждущему должно быть сожаление от друга его, если только он не оставил страха к Вседержителю».* Или когда вздыхал чуть: «Праведный печется и о жизни скота своего, сердце же нечестивых жестоко».**

Осерчал государь однажды. Сердце переполнилось. Фёдор часто святых отцов читал, у окна сидя — книга на свету предвечернем, угасающем, а сам в тени покойной. Ровно голос его лился: «Кто Бог, как Ты, прощающий беззаконие и не вменяющий преступления остатку наследия Твоего? Не вечно гневается Он, потому что любит миловать»***

— Ну что ты?.. Что представляешься? Чернец! Казнить надо было, не миловать!.. Легко думаешь, казнить-то!..

Вскинул глаза Фёдор чистые, ясные, твёрдо взгляд гневный выдержал и к иконе двинулся, в угол. Слыша молитву спасительную, тихую, избавляющую от горестей, ногами будто ослабел, на постель опустился.

Долго они тогда говорили. Всю ночь. Обо всём государь поведал — и о слезах своих, и о страхе смертном в ночь казни, и о крови, сердце захлестнувшей так, что горлом кинулась. Впервые спросил Фёдора о ночи той.

Тот у ног сидел, на малой скамеечке. Сперва прошептал тихо, глаза опустив: «По милости Божьей мы не исчезли, ибо милосердие Его не истощилось. Оно обновляется каждое утро; велика верность Твоя!»**** А потом рассказал о смертном страхе, гордости дурной, упрямой, что тогда и сгинула, холодной ночи в кромешной тьме, факелах догоравших кровавых, ожидании. О том, как Малюта, сплюнув на кол, торопивших слуг осаживал: «Не хочу сам тут за этого пса оказаться, ждать!» О том, как возок явился вдруг, как возница к ним приблизился, сказал что-то, как на солому кинули. Как душа порвалась струной тогда, грешно, да жизнь подаренная не мила стала.

И, глаза ясные вдруг подняв, добавил:

— Глаза помню твои, государь. Какая же мука досталась тебе!

Слёзы блеснули в глазах Иоанна. Рыкнул он что-то грозно, вышел. За ним тихий молящий шёпот долго ещё следовал.   
По лесам, по полям теперь день-деньской государь скакал. Вернувшись, грозно осунувшегося Фёдора оглядывал, словно ранясь взглядом его тихим, вновь бежал куда-то. Сам себе боялся признаться, а когда сил достало, ночь без сна у иконы простоял.

Тосковал государь.

Тосковал по улыбке лукавой, по глазам, молнии мечущим, по пальцам нежным, по танцу дикому. По ласке. По Федоре.

Рад был, что душа заблудшая спаслась, сам за ней в горние выси стремился, да не достигал. Не мог. И, что страшнее, душу ту вернуть хотел, прямо с райских облак сдёрнуть в объятья.

Заставил себя однажды прийти к Фёдору. И, как на грех, шелеп снова на глаза попался. Тоска, душу мытарившая, горьким ядом излилась, злой улыбкой:

— Ты, Федюша, что ж это? И плоть умерщвляешь?

Тот кивнул тихо, краснея слегка.

— Да полно! Ведь морочишь, лукавый, всех здесь! А ну, дай полюбоваться! Слышишь? Чего застыл?

Окаменел Фёдор. Да нечего делать, чернецкое одеяние снял, рубаху нательную, повернулся, спину в тёмных синяках показывая.

— Грешен я… Памятью…

— Что? Что ты сказал? Памятью? О, горе мне! — так и взвился государь. — Горе! Окаянный! Зачем мне разум! Зачем, если так искушает меня ежечасно? Памятью! Да знаешь ли ты, что ни единой ночи здесь я не провёл, чтобы не снился ты?..

— Что ты? Грех это! — неумолимо блеснули глаза светлые.

— Знаю! Знаю! Уйди! Не могу видеть тебя! Брат ты мне, а не могу! Уничтожу! Люб ты мне, сердце, сердце нарывает! Не могу забыть!

— Тоскуешь так? По кому? По Федоре?

— Да!

И стон горестный вдруг на губах застыл. Выпили его губы, горячие теперь, как уголья. Целовал Фёдор жарко, неистово.

Впился государь ему в плечи, глаза его кровью налились, когда понял:

— Ах ты, язык змеиный! Сатана! Над святым местом надругался!..

Да только не вынес и сам на постель бросил, смял, впился губами, ожог будто оставляя.

Целовал, метки оставляя, руки прижимая к постели, синяками тело пятнал, пальцами впиваясь. Обещал клеймо на лоб положить, в кандалы заковать, гнать кнутами до столба позорного, запороть, как собаку.

А его только дыхание жгло, да стоны сладкие, горячие. Да глаза голубые с поволокой сверкали, словно чудо перед ними.

После, рассвет уж занимался, государь у постели сидел в рубахе нательной, кудри Федькины гладя. Легко-то как, сам улыбнулся, Господа благодаря. Кудри сжал слегка:

— Пожалел я тебя, а зря. Надо было кнутобою отдать тогда, перед отправкой.

— Шкуру бы попортили, — с ленцой, лукаво протянул Басманов.

— Да шкуре-то твоей целой не быть, — как бы про себя заметил государь, — дай только в Москву вернёмся.

— В Москву? Это зачем же? Не в новое ли заточение? — и добавил, смеясь легко, по-прежнему: — Уж не в палатах ли заточишь своих, государь?

Рука тяжёлая тут же ухо прихлопнула:

— Молчи! И Язык свой змеиный придержи! Чтобы ни душа не знала! Ночью не спи, выйди, за стеной ждать тебя будут. Только, — и уставился пытливо, — сам понимаешь, иная жизнь пойдёт. В хороводе не попляшешь, кравчим не покрасуешься.

— Да наплевать мне на то, свет мой.

Отвернулся государь, улыбку пряча. Рассвет встречал, солнышку, как в детстве, радуясь.

Обернулся через время. Фёдор спал. Подошёл государь — блеснуло что-то в кудрях смоляных. Взял кинжал, не дыша, волосок срезал, к окну отошёл, седину на ладони грея. Вот почему горелым пахло — палил седину Фёдор.

Тихо было утро. Тих был и государь, кудри нежно, не страшась, гладя.

**Author's Note:**

> *Иова 6:14.
> 
> **Притчи 12:10.
> 
> ***Михея 7:18–19.
> 
> ****Плач Иер. 3:22–23.


End file.
